


I’m Coming Home

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Reuniting, as usual, burt being a great dad, engaged!klaine, just happiness, s5, season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Kurt’s on his way back to Lima for graduation and the final farewell to glee club, and Blaine is buzzing with excitement. It’s the start of their life together, the last time they have to be apart, because when Kurt leaves for New York again in a week, Blaine’s coming with him.But first, convincing Burt Hummel to throw out the outdated rules involving bedroom doors staying open. They are engaged, after all.A moment in time with engaged!klaine filled with fluff and an appearance from everyone’s favorite dad.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	I’m Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started out as a piece of a larger whole — it was going to be a 5 times situation, but it ended up not fitting very well. That being said, I didn’t want it to go to waste, so why not post it as a stand-alone fic while I’m working on the rest of the 5 times one?
> 
> Enjoy!

Blaine’s phone buzzes in his pocket, and he slips it out under his desk, hoping that he’s far enough in the back of the classroom that Mrs. Walton won’t notice him breaking her number-one rule.

 **Kurt** : Rachel and I are leaving the airport now, so I’m still on track to drop my stuff off at home and come pick you up! I’m very excited to see you ❤️

He knows grinning down at his phone won’t help him hide it well at all, but he can’t help it. He gets to see his fiancé, who he hasn’t seen in weeks, live and in person. It’s an actual dream come true.

Not only that, today marks the last day they’ll have to be apart for a long, long time. Hopefully forever. Blaine’s already worked it out with Kurt and Rachel, and they’ve all decided that he’s going to move in with them when they return to New York in just about a week. 

It’s the beginning of the rest of their lives together, and it technically starts right now.

Well, kind of. Graduation’s in a few days, after they get through what is sure to be an emotional rollercoaster of many types for an extended farewell to the dying glee club. But after that? It’s a new, exciting, and welcome life for him.

 **Blaine** : I can’t wait!! I might actually explode with happiness when I see you.

 **Blaine** : forget about seeing you, I’m definitely going to pass out when I touch you again. I miss you so much.

 **Kurt** : Please don’t. Even with the warning it’ll freak me out. But I miss you too.

 **Kurt** : The last time LeRoy drove me anywhere was once in junior year of high school after a sleepover at Mercedes’s house and I never wanted to relive that experience and yet here I am.

 **Blaine** : omg is he the type of gay who can’t drive

 **Blaine** : bc I can totally see that

 **Kurt** : Yes. It’s only slightly terrifying to witness firsthand. Thank god you and I can actually drive

 **Blaine** : I like to drive, but I love it when you drive. Especially when you roll your sleeves up to your elbows and your forearms look so nice

 **Kurt** : How do I not know about this driving kink??

 **Blaine** : less driving, more your arms

 **Blaine** : and you know perfectly well that cars are a great place to get creative

 **Kurt** : Touché. But don’t make me think about that when I’m alone in the backseat of a car.

 **Blaine** : babe I’m in CLASS at least you’re somewhat alone

 **Kurt** : OKAY topic shift. Slightly. Have you talked to your parents about staying at mine for the week?

 **Blaine** : yep. Mom’s okay with it. She’s a little sad that my last week at home won’t be AT home... well. If Dad’s home I don’t really want to be there anyway. 

**Blaine** : is that harsh? Maybe. I’m just tired of him still referring to you as my “good friend” instead of my damn fiancé.

 **Blaine** : Mom at least bothers to correct him but it’s not enough.

 **Blaine** : so yes. Mom’s okay with it if only out of pity. But I wouldn’t want to spend my last week in Lima anywhere else ❤️

 **Kurt** : I’m sorry, B. God, I love you so much and I wish I could hug you right now.

 **Kurt** : I have yet to talk to my dad about it, but I’m 100% sure he’ll be okay with it. I mean, it’s his house, but I won’t really give him much of a choice. Respectfully.

 **Blaine** : I love YOU so much. I’ve gtg bc unfortunately I still have to do school

 **Kurt** : Counting down the minutes, sweetheart. I love you ❤️

 **Blaine** : Love you too ❤️

Blessedly going unnoticed, Blaine puts his phone away and desperately tries to focus on the completely pointless calculus lesson Mrs. Walton is droning on about knowing that this class of seniors could care less about anything she says. Blaine has more important things to think about, anyway.

******

As usual, Blaine walks out to the student parking lot with Sam and Tina flanking him, the three of them becoming more attached at the hip than usual during these past few weeks. It’s comforting yet immensely sad to know that even though they’re going to go through it together, this integral piece binding their friendship together is going to disappear in less than a week.

As soon as they push the school doors open, Blaine’s already up on his tiptoes and scanning the cars, looking towards the left side of the lot where Kurt texted him that he’s parked.

He can feel Sam and Tina’s knowing grins beside him, but he doesn’t care. He feels positively giddy, and when he spots the most beautiful man leaning back against the front of his car, actually glowing in the late-May sunlight, he barely has the sense to not break out into a sprint.

Sam pats his back with a laugh, spotting Kurt as soon as Blaine’s breath hitches. “Go get him, buddy. We’ll catch up with you tomorrow.”

Blaine can only beam at his best friends, giving them a quick wave and a frantic “bye, love you both!” before beelining it towards his fiancé.

Kurt’s face lights up as soon as he notices Blaine hurrying towards him. He’s stunning and smiling that gorgeous smile and just everything that Kurt’s ever wanted and more.

“Hi,” Blaine manages, landing somewhere between a breathless laugh and a squeak, not stopping his momentum as he crashes straight into Kurt’s arms, burying his face in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Blaine hears a soft sigh escape from his fiancé as the arms around him tighten. “Blaine, I missed you so much, oh my god.”

The wind’s still knocked out of him in the best way, so the only thing Blaine can think to do in response is drag Kurt in for the most languorous, deep kiss. He doesn’t seem to mind at all, cupping Blaine’s jaw with a firm reverence.

“Baby,” Kurt breathes when they pull apart, and Blaine _knows_ what that means. Kurt’s a cutesy pet name-giver, traditionally using terms like “honey” or “sweetheart” and variations of Blaine’s name, mostly “B,” to show affection in conversation. Blaine tends to fall much more into the opposite side of pet names, naturally defaulting to “babe” or “baby.”

When Kurt lets slip (intentionally or not) a “babe” or, even better, a “baby,” he’s either overwhelmed with emotion or utterly turned on.

 _It’s probably a little bit of both this time,_ Blaine surmises.

“Ready to go home?” Blaine asks lowly, swinging the duffel bag of clothes and toiletries for the week over his shoulder, having kept it in Sam’s varsity locker all day.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Kurt agrees, nodding. “God, it’s so good to see you. And hear you. FaceTime may be close, but nothing’s as good as the real thing.”

“Yeah, I completely understand,” Blaine smiles, opening the passenger side door and feeling like he’s walking on clouds.

******

Burt knows his son. In fact, he knows him so well that he already can tell what he’s going to ask before he even gets home from picking up his fiancé.

And when he does, Kurt strides into the house with Blaine trailing him closely, a familiar look of steely determination masked with just the right amount of well-placed maturity evident in his eyes. He barely even lets him greet Blaine before launching into his questioning.

“Dad, I wanted to ask you out of respect for the fact that this is your home,” Kurt begins, and _yep, he called it_. “But considering that I’m an adult, as is Blaine, and we’re engaged, I wanted to ask if he could stay over for the week with a revised set of bedroom-and-door rules.”

“I see,” Burt nods, and he honestly has to bite back a laugh at his future son-in-law’s perfected look of polite, yet anticipatory, innocence. It’s downright comical, how straight-backed and still he stands just one step behind Kurt, as if the decision in Burt’s hands is what would allow him to relax.

He thinks about it for a moment. Nearly every time Kurt and Blaine have visited each other, Blaine’s gone to New York — it’s (kind of, assuming the roommates are cooperative) more private, at least more freeing, and definitely easier on Kurt’s college student bank account (and Burt knows for a fact that Pam helps out with Blaine’s flights). 

The only time that it’s been different was when Kurt returned to Lima for Finn’s funeral. And there were no questions or rules to be discussed then, because everyone did what was necessary to stay sane and no one thought anything of it.

Burt also knows that Kurt and Blaine have been not-so-subtly ignoring the sleep-in-separate rooms and keep-the-door-cracked-open rules since the end of Kurt’s senior year of high school. He didn’t fight it back then, because he knew. And he understood. It just simply went unsaid.

But it seems as if it’s about time for that shift to be voiced.

“I appreciate you asking, Kurt,” Burt continues. “But like you said, you’re adults. And you’re engaged. My only rule is that you keep the volume to a minimum at nighttime.”

Burt says it half seriously, but half just to witness Blaine’s reaction. It’s minuscule but noticeable to someone who’s known the kid for years — his neck flushes red and he swallows once, eyes growing just a bit wider.

Kurt’s reaction is just as predictable and just as amusing. He rolls his eyes, but his cheeks tinge pink in spite of himself. “God, Dad. Of course. Thanks.”

Burt finally laughs, patting Blaine on the arm as he passes them. “Good to have you home kid. Both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Currently, it’s about 2 hours from when “Hamilton” releases on Disney+ for me. At 3 am. I’m staying up for it.
> 
> I’m also dying inside. “Hamilton” means so much to me... it’s well beyond just a musical masterpiece. It holds a very special place in my heart for many reasons, and I was finally supposed to see it in April... and we all know how that went. Anyway, don’t mind me, I’m going to be crying over it for the next three days AT LEAST.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your unending support! Your kudos and comments are so encouraging and inspiring :)
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
